Amoureuse
by Chizakura Rakuen
Summary: Elle souffre. Il est parti, elle n'a plus rien. En elle, c'est le néant. Seule la douleur est là. Elle va bientôt rejoindre Light, mettre fin à sa peine. Si elle a tenu, c'était parce qu'elle voulait se souvenir de ces moments où elle avait été un monstre, moments qui ne sont plus qu'une vague impression. Misa voulait que Light l'aime. Mais il ne l'a jamais aimée.


**Hello ! Voici un second one shot sur Misa (décidémment !), qui est en quelque sorte une Deathfic dont je suis assez fière. Le style est différent, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Pas d'OC (tada !), juste Misa et ses souvenirs. C'est assez... triste, je dois dire. M'enfin, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre ce one shot triste et faire ressortir un maximum d'émotion, ce n'est pas dit que j'y sois arrivée. Et encore, je le trouve trop rapide... hum, il faudra que je m'améliore. **

**Disclaimer : comme d'hab, quoi, Ohba et Obata (méchants de nous faire mourir nos chouchous !)**

**Dédicace : Lou Celestial, je te dédie cette fiction, je sais que tu apprécies Misa. **

**Je vous conseil de lire cette histoire avec Yokogao de Yui Makino, ou Tourniquet de Evanescence, ou bien une chanson triste en général. La première est plus basée sur la tristesse, l'autre sur la souffrance. Tout dépend de comment vous appréhendez la fiction. Sinon, vous pouvez essayez avec My immortal d'Evanescence, je n'ai pas testé.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ! À tout les fans de Misa (qui n'est pas une idiote putain de bon sang !)**

* * *

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_My immortal, Evanescence_

* * *

Mon dieu, j'ai mal. Ça fait mal. C'est horrible. Horrible. Je suis gentille, je ne mérite pas ça ! C'est ce que je voudrais dire. Mais en fait, je ne suis pas gentille. Je suis monstrueuse, égoïste, bête. Et faible, surtout. Très faible. Trop faible. Oh, la monstrueuse, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je l'ai oublié. Je ne le sais pas, je le sens. Je le devine. Et c'est affreux.

La douleur est partout. Feu brûlant dans mes veines. J'ai hésité à les couper pour que tout s'arrête. Mais j'ai renoncé. Ça doit faire mal. Faible, je l'avais dit. J'ai vraiment trop mal, et c'est pire dans mes rêves. Comment ai-je fait pour tenir un an ? Et aller jusqu'au jour de la St Valentin ? À cause de cette intuition qui m'a dit que j'étais un monstre. Un monstre heureux de l'être. J'ai voulu savoir. J'ai cherché dans ma tête. J'ai échoué. Et je n'en peux plus. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir encore plus longtemps.

Monstre, faiblarde, pleurnicharde. Amoureuse.

Trop amoureuse. Ça fait mal, maintenant. Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai pleuré. Et moi, et moi je n'ai pas pu l'aider ! Connard de Kira, connard, salaud, tu méritais de mourir. Quand je pense que je t'ai aimé ! Aimé parce que tu avais vengé ma famille ! Ils n'en sont pas revenus. Et tu es peut-être mort, il n'est pas revenu non plus.

Lui. Penser à lui, ça fait encore plus mal. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer, mais je n'ai plus ni larmes, ni voix. Alors que je suis actrice ! Mannequin, chanteuse, douée ! Faible.

Ah, le monstre souffre. Bien. Très bien. Tu es punie, meurtrière, pour être restée à glander dans ton hôtel au lieu de venir l'aider ! Il t'a peut-être demandé d'y rester sagement, tu aurais pu désobéir, l'aider, le sauver, mourir à sa place ! Faible, tu avais peur de perdre son amour, et tu n'as rien fait. Connasse, pétasse. Je suis trop faible.

Le vent sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux blonds. Misa Amane, la femme fatale, la séductrice d'homme. Idiote. Je n'ai pas réussit à séduire le seul qui m'importait. Oui, parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il me méprisait, se servait de moi. J'en étais heureuse. On habitait ensemble, je pouvais rester avec lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit que je voulais. Mais c'était faux.

Mon ange, je voulais que tu me regardes en me disant : je t'aime. Je voulais que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me murmures des mots doux. Je voulais que tu m'offres des fleurs et des chocolats. Je voulais que tu m'emmènes danser le soir. Je voulais que tu me souhaites un joyeux anniversaire et que tu me présentes un cadeau. Je voulais que tu viennes me voir sur le tournage et que tu m'embrasses en me félicitant. Je voulais que tu sois avec moi, toujours, et que tu n'ailles pas voir d'autres filles, même pour le travail. Et par dessus tout, je voulais que tu m'aimes.

Mais tu ne m'aimais pas.

Je le savais, je n'ai rien dit. J'agissais telle une idiote, car je craignais que tu n'aies peur que je sois trop intelligente et que je ne t'obéisse plus, et que tu me rejettes pour une autre. J'ai fait la naïve pour te valoriser, te rendre content de toi, te mettre en avant. Et je suis fière : tu n'as jamais su que je jouais la comédie. Idiot. Et j'étais une belle idiote. Belle, mais idiote. Faible. Monstrueuse. Amoureuse.

Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu me sois arraché ? Qu'on te prenne à moi ? Un poète français a dit : un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Il avait raison. Mon monde n'a plus de sens sans toi. Rien, rien du tout. Le néant et le noir total. J'ai mal, la douleur, ton visage, toi, c'est tout ce qui me reste. Misa Amane est détruite. Tu l'as fragilisée. Elle s'est détruite. Kira l'a brûlée totalement, il n'y a même plus de cendres.

Mon dieu, est-ce ça ma punition pour l'avoir aimé passionnément et l'avoir gardé près de moi alors qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Pour avoir été égoïste ? Ça fait trop mal. Je n'en peux plus. Arrête, arrête la douleur, mon ange ! Je sais que tu le peux ! Les soirs où je pleurais, tu me disais d'arrêter, et je pleurais seule en silence. Mais une fois, tu as séché mes larmes. Tu m'as dit de venir avec toi. Tu m'as emmenée sur le toit de cet hôtel, sur lequel je suis, et nous avons regardé le soleil qui se levait ensemble. C'était le soir de la St Valentin. Tu m'as sauvée mon amour, mon chevalier !

Light, Light, Light. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je t'aime, j'ai mal ! Au secours, à l'aide, aide moi !

Faible, faible, Misa. Faible. Amoureuse.

C'est dur d'être moi. Ah, je me plains encore. Comme si je ne savais faire que ça. J'étais tellement heureuse ce jour où tu m'as fait confiance, où tu avais peur pour moi ! Je suppose que je dois remercier Ryûzaki. Imbécile de panda, je te dois tout de même cela, même si ça me coûte. Egoïste. Moi égoïste, lui un peu. Et toi aussi, mon Light. Nous l'étions tous. Tous de beaux imbéciles. Et Ryûzaki est mort, tu es mort, je vais mourir. C'est donc cela ma punition ? Dieu m'a abandonnée ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en souvenir ? Pourquoi, hein ? Que quelqu'un me réponde !

C'est trop difficile de s'énerver. Je ne peux que souffrir. Petit pantin dirigé par la douleur.

Mon cœur est en miette, je ne peux plus ressentir quoi que ce soit. Mort, mal. Ça va de paire.

Grande sœur, je ne te lègue rien. Tu étais conne. Tu n'as même pas soutenu le procès, me laissant me débrouiller seule, passant ta vie entre le bar, la boîte de nuit et les chambres de tes conquêtes. Ton compte en banque doit être bientôt épuisé. Bien fait.

Je donne tout aux Yagami. Une seconde famille, Sayu, ma petite sœur d'âme, mon amie, ma chérie, je t'adore. Ton frère était tout pour moi, je sais que tu me comprends. À toi et à ton adorable mère, je donne tout ce que j'ai. Achète toi ce que tu veux avec mes sous, mes vêtements sont pour toi.

Tout laisser derrière soit peut paraître douloureux. Mais je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus rien. La souffrance de la mort de Light a tout phagocyté. Je ne ris plus. Je ne souris plus. Je suis apathique, vide, carapace creuse, corps sans vie.

Est-ce que je regarde le vide ? Est-ce que j'entends les sons de la nuit ? Est-ce que j'ai froid ? Ça fait tellement mal… je ne ressens plus rien.

Pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux ? Est-ce qu'il n'existe pas une porte de sortie ? La mère de Light l'a fait, elle. Oui, mais elle avait Light et Sayu. Pas rien du tout comme moi. Ma carrière ? Je l'ai plaquée pour suivre Light. Aucune importance. On me demanderais de détruire le monde et en échange, Light survivrait, je le ferais. Rien ne compte plus que sa vie et sa présence à mes côtés. Son bonheur. Sa joie. Son sourire.

Mal, mal, j'ai mal, ça fait tellement mal, c'est horrible, délivrez moi, aidez moi, sauvez moi ! Pitié, ayez pitié ! Je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal ! Il est parti, il n'est plus là, dieu m'a abandonnée, j'ai abandonné la vie, je n'ai rien plus rien, juste la souffrance, enlevez là, que quelqu'un vienne !

Ah, mais je suis faible. Personne ne viendra. Je resterais seule. On naît pour vivre et on vit pour mourir. Mais on meure seul. J'ai mal. C'est affreux. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps se déchire. J'ai mal. Oh, je n'en peux plus.

Un pas. Puis l'autre. Abandonnée par dieu. Mais dieu existe-t-il ?

Encore un pas. Et un autre. Faible, monstre, égoïste, naïve, exigeante.

Un pas. Un deuxième. Stop. Pas faible, pas monstre, pas égoïste, pas naïve, pas exigeante. Amoureuse.

Un pas. Le dernier. Dans le vide. Le vent dans mes cheveux, qui siffle à mes oreilles. La chute, l'échappatoire, le secours.

La mort.

Light, mon adoré, mon chevalier, mon âme, ma lumière, mon amour, mon cœur, mon aimé, mon chéri, mon ange, mon dieu, rend moi la grâce…

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avais depuis pas mal de temps envie d'écrire un truc comme ça, sur la perte de l'être cher. J'ai tenté de décrire du mieux que j'ai pu la douleur de Misa, sa souffrance, tout ce qu'elle a perdu, car j'ai trouvé que dans Death Note, elle a été littéralement zappée. **

**Merci d'avoir lu (courbette), j'écrirais peut-être encore un one-shot sur Misa ! Reviewez, s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir (non, en fait, je suis la plus heureuse du monde qu'en j'en reçois une) je vous adore (yeux de chat potté) !**


End file.
